Silly Songs with Sid
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Sid's songs. Parodies of VeggieTales Silly Songs. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! NO FLAMES, PLEASE. I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR VEGGIETALES.
1. The Water Buffalo Song Sid Style

**The Water Buffalo Song Ice Age Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

_Well, here it is! Parodies of VeggieTales Silly Songs... except they're Silly Songs with Sid! Hope you enjoy!_

Narrator: Now it is time for Silly Songs with Sid where Sid... will sing a silly song. So without further adieu... Silly Songs with Sid.

We see a blank screen with Sid walking by.

Sid: The Water Buffalo Song!

Sid: _**Everyone's got a water buffalo**_

_**Yours is fast but mine is slow**_

_**Oh, where we get them, I don't know,**_

_**But everybody's got a water buffalo!**_

_**Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I took my buffalo to the store,**_

_**Got his head stuck in the door,**_

_**Spilled some lima beans on the floor**_

_**Oh, everybody's got a...**_

Dr. Manny: Stop it. Stop! Stop right this instant! What do you think you're doing?! You can't say everybody's got a water buffalo when everybody does NOT have a water buffalo! We're going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's my water buffalo? Why don't I have a water buffalo?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop being so silly!

Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Sid. Join us next time to hear Sid sing:

Sid: _**Everybody's got a baby kangaroo.**_

_**Yours is pink, but mine is blue.**_

_**Hers was small but then it...**_

Just then, Manny starts to chase Sid.

Manny: !!!!!!!!!!

_Well, here was the first Silly Song with Sid! I am looking forward to The Hairbrush Song Sid Style!_


	2. The Hairbrush Song Sid Style

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: The Hairbrush Song Sid Style**

Narrator: Now it's time for Silly Songs with Sid. The part of the show where Sid comes out and sings a silly song. Our curtain opens as Sid having just finished taking his morning mud bath is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success Sid cries out...

Sid: _**Oh, where is my hairbrush?**_

_**Oh, where is my hairbrush?**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Oh where... is my hairbrush?**_

Narrator: Having heard his cry Diego enters the scene, shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Sid in a towel, Diego regains his composure and reports.

Diego: _**I think I saw a hairbrush back there!**_

Sid: _**Back there**_

_**Is my hairbrush**_

_**Back there**_

_**Is my hairbrush.**_

_**Back there**_

_**Back there**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Back there**_

_**Oh where**_

_**Back where**_

_**Back there**_

_**Back there**_

_**Back there...**_

_**Is my hairbrush!**_

Narrator: Having heard his joyous proclomation Peaches enters the scene, shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Sid in a towel Peaches regains her composure and comments...

Peaches: _**Why do you need a hairbrush?**_

_**You don't have any hair!**_

Narrator: Sid is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become from his hairbrush? Sid wonders...

Sid: _**No hair**_

_**For my hairbrush**_

_**No hair**_

_**For my hairbrush**_

_**No hair**_

_**No where**_

_**No hair**_

_**No hair**_

_**No hair**_

_**No where**_

_**Back there**_

_**No hair...**_

_**For my hairbrush!**_

Narrator: Having heard the wonderings, Scrat enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Sid in a towel, Scrat regains his composure and confesses...

Scrat: _**Sid,**_

_**That old hairbrush of yours...**_

_**Well, you never use it**_

_**You don't really need it.**_

_**So well I'm sorry... I didn't know.**_

_**But I gave it to Uncle Fungus...**_

_**'Cause he's got hair!**_

Narrator: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Sid stumbles back and lamets...

Sid: _**Not fair for my hairbrush,**_

_**Not fair!**_

_**My pour hairbrush.**_

_**Not fair**_

_**Not fair**_

_**No hair**_

_**Not fair**_

_**No where**_

_**No hair**_

_**Not fair**_

_**Not fair!**_

_**My little hairbrush!**_

Narrator: Having heard his lamet Uncle Fungus (please imagine what Uncle Fungus looks like) enters the scene. Himself in a towel both Sid and Uncle Fungus are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of... each other. But recognizing Sid's generosity Uncle Fungus is thankful...

Uncle Fungus: _**Thanks for the hairbrush.**_

Narrator: Yes, good has been done here. Uncle Fungus exits the scene. Sid smiles but still feeling an emotional attatchment for the hairbrush calls out.

Sid: _**Take care**_

_**Of my hairbrush.**_

_**Take care**_

_**Oh, my hairbrush**_

_**Take care**_

_**Take care**_

_**Don't dare**_

_**Not care**_

_**Take care**_

_**Nice hair**_

_**No fair**_

_**Take care**_

_**Take care...**_

_**Of my hairbrush.**_

Everyone happily waves, throwing roses at Sid.

Narrator: The end!


	3. Dance of the Sloth

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: Dance of the Sloth**

Narrator: Welcome to Silly Songs with Sid, the part of the fanfic which Sid will come and sing... a silly song.

Sid: _**Miren al pepino**_

Scrat: (transalating) Watch the sloth.

Sid: _**Vean como se mueve**_

Scrat: (transalating) See how he moves.

Sid: _**Como un leon**_

Scrat: Like a lion.

Sid: _**Tras un raton.**_

Scrat: Chasing a mouse.

Sid: _**Miren al pepino**_

Scrat: Watch the cucumber.

Sid: _**Que suaves movimientos**_

Scrat: Oh, how smooth his motions!

Sid: _**Es como mantequilla en un chango pelon**_

Scrat: Like butter on a... bald... monkey?

Sid: _**Miren al pepino**_

Scrat: Watch the sloth.

Sid: _**Los vegetales**_

Scrat: All the animals...

Sid: _**Enviden a su amigo**_

Scrat: Envy their friend

Sid: _**Como el quieren bailer**_

Scrat: Wishing to dance as he.

Sid: _**Pepino bailarin**_

Scrat: Dancing sloth.

Sid: _**Pepino bailarin**_

Scrat: Dancing sloth.

Sid: _**Pepino bailarin**_

Scrat: Dancing sloth.

Sid: _**Baila baila ya!**_

Scrat: Dance dance ya!

Just then, Peaches and Manfred walks to pick up Ellie, but Peaches sees Sid.

Peaches: Dad, can I take a picture of the dancing sloth?

Manfred: Sure! But only one.

Just then, with Peaches' camera, Sid gets blinded by the camera.

Manfred: Hey, I bet your mom is getting tired of the dwarves.

Dwarves: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Sid: _**Marina din sinores**_

Scrat: Saber-toothed squirrels can't... dance?

Sid: Se!

Scrat: Why you little--! I danced at the party, remember?

Sid: No.

Just then, Scrat starts to chased Sid, angerly.

Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Sid. Tune in next time and hear Sid say:

Sid: _**Scrat is chasing me!**_

_**Aye yi yi!**_

_**Buenos noches!**_

_**Scrat is very angry!**_


	4. I Love My Lips Sid Style

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: I Love My Lips Sid Style**

Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sid, the part of the part of the show where Sid comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking to Dr. Manny, Sid confronts one of his deepest fears:

Sid: _**If my lips**_

_**Ever left my mouth,**_

_**Packed a bag**_

_**And headed South,**_

_**That'd be too bad,**_

_**I'd be so sad.**_

Dr. Manny: _**I see,**_

_**That'd be too bad,**_

_**You'd be so sad?**_

Sid: _**That'd be too bad.**_

Dr. Manny: Alrighty.

Sid: _**If my lips said**_

_**'Adios!**_

_**I don't like you,**_

_**I think you're gross.'**_

_**That'd be too bad,**_

_**I might get mad.**_

Dr. Manny: _**Hm, that'd be too bad, you might get mad?**_

Sid: _**That'd be too bad.**_

Dr. Manny: Fascinating.

Sid: _**If my lips moved to Duluth**_

_**Left a mess and took my tooth.**_

_**That'd be too bad,**_

_**I'd call my Dad.**_

Dr. Manny: _**Oh dear, that'd be too bad, you'd call your dad?**_

Sid: _**That'd be too bad.**_

Dr. Manny: Hold it. Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is if your lips left you?

Sid: _**That'd be too bad,**_

_**I'd be so sad.**_

_**I might get mad,**_

_**I call my Dad.**_

_**That'd be to bad.**_

Dr. Manny: _**That'd be too bad?**_

Sid: _**That'd be too bad.**_

Dr. Manny: Why?

Sid: _**Because I love my lips. Bingdabobdadadodedo dibbydadadadidado**_

_**Habadelalahewowawoo**_

_**Do do do do do do do!**_

Dr. Manny: Oh, my! This is more serious than I thought.

(Dr. Manny gets some pictures on rocks.)

Dr. Manny: Sid, what do you see here?

(Dr. Manny holds up a picture.)

Sid: Um, that looks like a lip.

Dr. Manny: What about this?

Sid: It's a lip.

Dr. Manny: And this?

Sid: _**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**It's a lip**_

_**Lip**_

_**Lip**_

Dr. Manny: Sid, tell me about your childhood.

Sid: _**When I was just two years old**_

_**I left my lips out in the cold.**_

_**And they turned blue,**_

_**What could I do?**_

Dr. Manny: Oh, dear.

Dr. Manny: _**They turned blue**_

_**What could you do?**_

Sid: _**Oh, they turned blue.**_

Dr. Manny: I see.

Sid: _**On the day I got my tooth,**_

_**I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth.**_

_**She had a beard**_

_**And it felt weird.**_

Dr. Manny: _**My, my, she had a beard**_

_**And it felt weird?**_

Sid: _**She had a beard.**_

Dr. Manny: _**Oh!**_

Sid: _**Ten days after I turned 8,**_

_**Got my lips stuck in a gate**_

_**My friends all laught**_

_**And I just stood there until the fire department came**_

_**And broke the lock with a crowbar...**_

Sid: And I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Grover who got stung by a bee right on the lip and we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen and when he did start speaking he just spoke polish and I only knew like three words in polish except now I know four because Grover taught me the word for lip:

Sid: _**Usta!**_

Dr. Manny: Your friends all laughed. Usta. How do you spell that?

Sid: I don't know.

Dr. Manny: So what you're saying is that when you were young?

Sid: _**They turned blue, what could I do?**_

_**She had a beard, and it felt weird.**_

_**My friends all laughed.**_

_**Usta!**_

Dr. Manny: I'm confused.

Sid: I love my lips!

Sid: _**BakigipSfndsf;dasoasn diasJdnbfdaos!!!**_

Dr. Manny: Uh, Sid. Sid. Wait Sid, Sid! That's about enough, thank you.

Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Sid. Tune in next time when we hear Sid say:

Sid: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose?

Dr. Manny: Oh, look at the time!

(fades out with Sid continuing to make noises with his lips)


	5. Oh, Diego!

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: Oh, Santa! Sid Style**

Well, here is a late Christmas fanfic! (In memory of Jesus and Santa)

Narrator: It's Christmas Eve, and Sid is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claws with a plate of cookies.

Sid: _**Oh, Santa!**_

_**I can't wait for you to come,**_

_**I just can't wait for you to come,**_

_**And I've got cookies!**_

_**Three yummy cookies!**_

_**Just for you for when you come,**_

_**Oh me,**_

_**For you**_

_**For when you come...**_

_**BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!**_

There is a big knock on the door which Sid hears.

Sid: _**Could that be Santa?**_

_**Could that be him?**_

_**Could that be the one**_

_**Who**_

_**Brings presents for a sloth like me,**_

_**A good sloth like me?**_

Narrator: Sid is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but a crafty bankrobber!

Sid: Who are you?

Bankrobber: _**I'm a bankrobber!**_

_**And I've come to rob your bank,**_

_**Oh yes!**_

_**I've come to rob you bank,**_

_**And I've come to take your ice dimes**_

_**And swipe your ice nickels.**_

_**So stand back,**_

_**Step aside you silly bear!**_

Sid: I'm not a bear, I'm a sloth! DO I LOOK LIKE A BEAR TO YOU?

Bankrobber: _**And let me in!**_

Narrator: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Sid makes an offering.

(A hint, the cookies are made of rock, and he opens the door)

Sid: _**I'm not a banker...**_

_**I have no bank**_

_**My robbing friend**_

_**But I have cookies--**_

_**Three yummy cookies.**_

_**And I don't have nickels,**_

_**But please take this my robbing friend.**_

_**Eat one of these, my robbing friend.**_

_**They are for Santa,**_

_**But you may have one.**_

Narrator: The bankrobber is truly touched by Sid's good will. But Sid, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa.

Sid: _**Oh, Santa!**_

_**I can't wait for you to come,**_

_**I just can't wait for you to come,**_

_**and I've got cookies!**_

_**Just for you for when you come,**_

_**Oh, me,**_

_**For you for when you come...**_

_**Because it's Diegomas!**_

Racoon Bankrobber: (Simultaneously) _**I'm a robber!**_

_**I came to rob your bank,**_

_**Oh yes!**_

_**I came to rob your bank...**_

_**You shared a cookie--**_

_**A yummy cookie.**_

_**Though I'd love to take your dimes,**_

_**Perhaps another time--**_

_**Because it's Christmas!**_

The Racoon Robber shuts the door, and goes away. Next, there was another knock on the door.

Sid: _**Could that be Santa?**_

_**Could it be the one**_

_**Who**_

_**Brings presents for a sloth like me,**_

_**A good sloth like me?**_

Narrator: Once again, it is not Diego Santa who has come to Sid's door, but this time a savage Norseman.

Sid: Who are you?

Viking Buck: _**I'm a viking!**_

_**And I've come to take your land,**_

_**Oh yes!**_

_**I've come to take your land,**_

_**and I've come to burn your crops**_

_**and steal your horses.**_

_**And I've come to...**_

_**Step on your chickens!**_

_**And soil your quilts!**_

Narrator: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Sid makes an offering.

Sid: _**I don't have land...**_

_**I don't have crops,**_

_**My viking friend,**_

_**But I have cookies--**_

_**Two yummy cookies.**_

_**And I don't have horses...**_

Sid: But please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these, my viking friend. They are for Diego, but you may have one. Bon appetit, dude!

Narrator: The viking is also touched by Sid's good will. But Sid's thoughts are still with DiegoSanta.

Sid: _**Oh, Diego!**_

_**I can't wait for you to come,**_

_**I just can't wait for you to come,**_

_**I've got a cookie!**_

_**A yummy cookie!**_

_**Just for when you come,**_

_**Oh me,**_

_**For you for when you come...**_

_**Because it's Christmas!**_

Just then, someone is knocking the door.

Sid: _**Could that be Santa?**_

_**Could that be him?**_

_**Could it be the one**_

_**Who**_

_**Brings presents for a sloth like me,**_

_**A good sloth like me?**_

Narrator: Sid is greeted now by an agent of the Internal Ice Age Revenue Service.

Sid: Who are you?

Peaches: I'm from Fast Tony's IIARS! And I've come to tax your...

Finally, Diego Claws shuts the door on Peaches.

Peaches: Ouch.

Sid: _**Oh, Diego!**_

_**I can't wait for you to come,**_

_**I just can't wait for you to come...**_

There is a final knock on the door. Could that be... Diego Claws? Sid opens it to find out. It is! Good thinking!

Sid: _**It's finally Diego!**_

_**It's finally him!**_

_**At last, the one**_

_**Who**_

_**Brings presents for a sloth like me,**_

_**A good sloth like me!**_

Diego: _**I'm Diego!**_

_**And I've come to bring you gifts,**_

_**Oh yes!**_

_**I've come to bring you gifts,**_

_**And I've come to stuff your stockings—oh ho-ho-ho!\**_

_**And I've come to jiggle my belly.**_

_**And wiggle my nose...**_

Diego: Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat? So you're the ones!

Bankrobber: Wait a minute, I can explain!

Viking Buck: We've changed!

Diego: Nobody messes with Diego! You know that, don't you!? You've been very naughty! And I've got a list!

Peaches: Did you claim that?

Sid: Merry... Christmas?

Merry Christmas thelonemongrel, thatsonehappychick, DiegoRedeemedLover, goldenpuon, RemmyBlack, Xion69, and PrincessPeaches for reviewing!


	6. The Animal Pirates Who Don't Do Anything

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything**

Sorry that I made a mistake on this fanfic... the last chapter before this one... SCRAT was supposed to play Santa!

Animals: _**We are the pirates**_

_**Who don't do anything**_

_**We just stay at home**_

_**And lie around**_

_**And if you ask us**_

_**To do anything**_

_**We'll just tell you**_

_**We don't do anything**_

Diego: _**Well,**_

_**I've**_

_**Never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver**_

_**And I've never buried treause in Saint Louie or Saint Paul**_

_**And I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa**_

_**And I've never been to Boston in the fall**_

All: _**'Cause we are the Pirates who Don't Do Anything**_

_**We just stay at home**_

_**And lie around**_

_**And if you ask us to do anything**_

_**We'll just tell you**_

_**We don't do anything**_

Buck: _**And I've never hoist the main sail**_

_**And I've never swabbed the poop deck**_

_**And I've never veered starboard**_

_**'Cause I've never sailed at all**_

_**And I've never walked the gang plank**_

_**And I've never owned a parrot**_

_**And I've never been to Boston in the Fall.**_

All: _**'Cause we are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything**_

_**We just stay at home**_

_**And lie around**_

_**And if you ask us**_

_**To do anything**_

_**We'll just tell you**_

_**We don't do anything**_

Sid: _**Oh,**_

_**I've never plucked a rooster**_

_**And I am not too god at ping-pong**_

_**And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall**_

_**And I've never gotten head lice**_

_**And I have never been to Boston in the fall**_

Manny: We all know this special report.

Sid: _**Pirate captains log 2012 who'll be this band**_

_**Relient K**_

_**And why they'll be so full of controdictions**_

_**We don't know what he did but we're down with Captain Kidd**_

_**We don't wake up before lunch**_

_**But we all eat Captain Crunch**_

_**We don't smoke**_

_**We don't chew**_

_**We watch Captain Kangaroo**_

Manny: Ladies and gentlemen, let's give them a big hand!

All: _**We are the pirates who don't do anything**_

_**We just stay at home**_

_**And lie around**_

_**And if you ask us**_

_**To do anything**_

_**We'll just tell you**_

_**We don't do anything**_

Buck: Ahoy, Captain Crunch!

Diego: I am not Captain Crunch! Do I look like Captain Crunch?

Buck: Yes, you do.

Diego: !!!!!!!!

Buck and Diego chase each other while Sid lies down in his beanbag.


	7. The Song of the Cebu Sid Style

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: The Song of the Cebu Sid Style**

Narrator: Welcome to Silly Songs with Sid. And, welcome to Sid's sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event... The Song of the Cebu.

Sid: Cebu! This is a song about a boy, a song about a boy...

We see a picture of a little boy named BB (Baby Buck)

Sid: A song about a little boy and his cebus,

(We see BB with his first cebu.)

Sid: A song about a little boy and his three cebus!

(We see a picture of BB with three cebus, which Sid will talk about later)

Sid: The little boy had a sick cebu,

We see Sid showing us a picture of Sick Cebu (AKA SC).

Sid: A sad cebu...

(We see a picture of a sad ZEBUS!!!)

Sid: And a mute cebu...

We see a picture of a zebus that can't talk.

Sid: --And also a hippo.

(We see a picture of Ronald.)

Sid holds up a picture of Sid at the airport.)

Sid:Umm, umm, this is me at the airport,

this is my Aunt Footh (my OC)...

(We see Sid show us a picture of Aunt Footh (just imagine Sid's Auntie!) Now, he is showing us a picture of Sid in a bull fight)

Sid: This is me in a bull fight, this is me fighting a bull...

Crowd: Oooooh!

Sid: This is me and the bull,

Crowd: Ahhhh!

(We see Sid showing us a picture of Sid, a bull, and a zebus)

Sid: This is me and the bull and I think that's the bull's cousin... he's a cebu.

Manny: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and, and a bed sheet! And what on Earth is a cebu anyway?

Sid: It's kinda like a cow, see?

Manny: Yes, well very good, this could be interesting, carry on.

Sid: _**Cebu!**_

_**Sing it with me!**_

_**Cebu!**_

Crowd: _**Cebu!**_

Sid: _**Boy is riding with cebu**_

Crowd: _**Boy with riding the cebu**_

Sid: _**Into town in his canoe**_

Crowd: _**Into town in his canoe**_

Sid: _**Sick cebu is rowing**_

_**And sneezing**_

_**Achu moo moo achu moo moo**_

_**Achu moo moo ahcu moo moo**_

_**Achu moo moo**_

Crowd: _**Achu moo moo achu moo moo**_

_**Achu moo moo ahcu moo moo**_

_**Achu moo moo achoo moo moo moo moo**_

Sid: _**Hippo chewing on bamboo**_

Crowd: _**Indians chewing on bamboo**_

Sid: _**Can't see boy and three cebu**_

Crowd: _**Can't see boy and three boy and three cebu**_

Sid: _**Sad cebu is rowing**_

_**And sneezing**_

_**Ba hoo moo moo ba hoo moo moo**_

_**Ba hoo moo moo ba hoo moo moo moo moo**_

Crowd: _**Ba hoo moo moo ba hoo moo moo**_

_**Ba hoo moo moo ba hoo moo moo**_

_**Ba hoo moo moo moo moo**_

Sid: _**Cebu!**_

Crowd: _**Cebu!**_

Sid: _**Cebu!**_

Crowd: _**Cebu!**_

Sid: _**Achu moo moo ba hoo moo moo ba hoo moo moo**_

_**Ahcu moo moo achoo moo moo boo hoo moo moo cebu!**_

_**Hippo seen by mute cebu**_

Crowd: _**Hippo seen by mute cebu**_

Sid: _**Tries to tell the other two**_

Crowd: _**Tries to tell the other two**_

Sid: _**Mute cebu is waving and grunting**_

_**Uhmmm, uhmmm,**_

_**Uhmmm, uhmmm, uhmmm**_

Crowd: _**Uhmmm, uhmmm, uhmmm,**_

_**Uhmmm, uhmmm, uhmmm, uhmmm**_

Manny: Wait! What happens next?

Sid: Umm.

Manny: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the eminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebu sad? Is the canoe wood? Or aluminum? This is quite disappointing... I'm going to have to speak to Scrat about this.

Sid: Oh, look, a cebu!

Crowd: _**Cebu!**_

Sid: Wait, that's a water buffalo.

Sid: _**No more song about cebu**_

_**Need another verse or two**_

_**Audience is standing and leaving**_

_**Bye bye moo moo bye bye moo**_

_**Bye bye moo moo moo moo**_

Crash: I want my money back.

Eddie: Yeah, that'd be good.


	8. The Yodeling Slothinerian of the Alps

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Sid Style**

Quartet (3 of the saber-toothed tigers, and FrankenTurtle (my OC): _**There lived a man so long ago, his**_

_**Memories but faint**_

_**Was admired (Did not inspire)**_

_**Like president of saint**_

_**But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets**_

_**For a special cure**_

_**(They knew for sure)**_

_**Wouldn't come from other vets**_

_**Woah...**_

Sid: _**This is a song**_

_**For your poor, sick penguin**_

_**He's got a fever**_

_**And his toes are blue**_

_**But if I sing**_

_**To your poor sick penguin**_

_**He well feel better**_

_**In a day or two**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-lee-eee-ooo**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yada-yada yada-yada yad-eee-ooo**_

Nurse Diego: _**He's gone a little loopy,**_

_**In case you haven't heard**_

_**Here's a couple**_

_**Pennicilin for your sickly,**_

_**Artic bird**_

Quartet (from the beginning): _**No skeptic could explain just how,**_

_**Nor could one oft rebut**_

_**The wonderous deeds that went on in that little Alpine cave**_

_**Some would stand in silence**_

_**While some just scratched their scalps**_

_**For the curious ways**_

_**Of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps**_

_**Woah...**_

Nurse Diego: Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kickin'!

Sid: _**This is a song**_

_**For your pregnant kitty**_

_**She's looking nauseous**_

_**And a week past due**_

_**But if I sing**_

_**For your pregnant kitty**_

_**She will feel better**_

_**In a day or two**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-lee-eee-ooo**_

_**Yidel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yada-yada yada-yada yad-eee-ooo**_

Nurse Diego: _**Jump in your piece of bark, drive into the city**_

_**Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty**_

Quartet: _**The practice grew,**_

_**Their profits flew**_

_**Until one fateful day**_

_**Who the nurse who did assist the doc ask for a raise in pay**_

_**The doctor pondered this awhile,**_

_**Sat back and scratched his scalp,**_

_**Then said:**_

Sid: _**No way, Jose!**_

Quartet: _**To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps**_

_**Woah...**_

Nurse Diego: Good news on the kitty, doc. She's feelin' great. Six cubs. Named one after you.

Your Evil OC: I hope this will hurt this Veterinarian.

Sid: _**This is a song**_

_**For your bear-trapped teddy**_

_**He looks uncomfy,**_

_**Think I'd be too**_

_**But if I sing**_

_**For your bear-trapped teddy**_

_**He will feel better**_

_**In a day or two**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-lee-eee-ooo**_

_**Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yada-yada yada-yada yad-eee-ooo**_

Bear: Grooooowlll!

Diego: Oh, yeah. That'll work. He's good.

Now, Sid is being chased by the bear.

Sid: _**Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee!**_

_**Yodel-leh-hoo!  
**_

Quartet: _**Now the moral of the story,**_

_**It's the point we hope we've made**_

_**When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well-paid.**_

Sid: _**Yodel-leh-hee**_

_**Yodel-leh-hoo**_

_**Yodel-odle-aye-de-aye-de-ooo-ooo-ooo**_

Quartet: _**Oh,**_

_**Some would stand in silence**_

_**While some just scratched their scalps**_

_**For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps**_

Sid: _**Yodel-ooo**_


	9. Barbie Manatee

**Silly Songs with Sid**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: Barbie Manatee**

Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sid. The part of the show where Sid comes out and sings a silly song. We join Sid as he follows the tragic saga of Barbie Manatee in the daytime drama, Endangered Love.

Sid: _**Barbie Manatee**_

Girly Girls: _**Manatee, manatee**_

Sid: _**You are the one for me**_

Girly Girls: _**One for me, one for me**_

Sid: _**Sent from up above**_

Girly Girls: _**Up above,**_

_**Up above**_

Sid: _**You are the one I love**_

Girly Girls: _**I love, I love, I love**_

Billy: _**Please don't cry Barbie**_

_**You're a nice manatee,**_

_**You've been so good to me**_

_**But I must go into the world and to noble things for the good of all**_

_**And you can't come because you don't speak French.**_

_**Au revoir**_

Barbie: _**But if you leave Billy**_

_**Who will take me to the ball?**_

_**Who will take me to the ball, Billy?**_

_**I have a new dress**_

_**And shoes**_

_**A new manatee lipstick**_

_**Who will take me to the ball?**_

Sid: I'll take you to the ball, Barbie Manatee!

Barbie: _**Please don't go**_

Billy: _**I must**_

Barbie: _**Don't!!**_

Billy: _**Must!!**_

Barbie: _**Don't don't!!!**_

Billy: _**Must must!!!!**_

Sid: _**Barbie Manatee**_

Girly Girls: _**Manatee, manatee**_

Sid: _**You are the one for me**_

Girly Girls: _**One for me, one for me**_

Sid: _**Sent from up above**_

Girly Girls: _**A manatee from heaven**_

Sid: _**You are the one I love**_

_**Barbie Manatee**_

Girly Girls: _**Manatee, Manatee**_

Sid: _**I'll be your mon amie **_

Girly Girls: _**Mon amie, mon amie**_

Sid: _**I'll take you to the ball**_

Girly Girls: _**To the ball, to the ball**_

Sid: _**I hope you're not too tall**_

Girly Girls: _**They might have trouble dancing**_

Barbie: Billy, I've learned French.

Billy: You have?

Barbie: Mais, oui. Je suis manatee. See?

Billy: _**Oui, oui mon amie**_

_**I always knew you could**_

_**I really hoped you would**_

_**Now we can go into the world and do noble things for the good of all?**_

Barbie: _**Yes, but first, will you take me to the ball?**_

_**Oh, Billy, will you take me to the ball?**_

Billy: ...I can't dance

Barbie: You can't!?

Billy: No.

Barbie: _**I must go**_

Billy: _**Please don't go**_

Barbie: _**I must**_

Billy: _**Don't go!**_

Barbie: _**I must!**_

Billy: _**Don't!!**_

Barbie: _**Must!!**_

Billy: _**Don't dont!!!!**_

Barbie: _**Must must!!!!**_

Sid: _**Barbie Manatee**_

Girly Girls: _**Manatee, manatee**_

Sid: _**You are the one...**_

Just then, Scrat slams the door.

Scrat: Sid... what are you doing?

Sid: Just watching a little TV... Scrat.

Scrat: Well... maybe you should read a book.

Sid: Yeah... OK.

Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Sid. Tune in next time to hear Billy say:

Billy: Oh, Barbie, I've learned to dance!

Barbie: Oh, Billy.


End file.
